


New story, currently untitled

by Edward_or_Ford



Series: Exposure AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_or_Ford/pseuds/Edward_or_Ford
Summary: Life continues for high school seniors Dipper and Mabel Pines, as they see if they will be able to go to college together.





	New story, currently untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the first chapter of a new fic I’ve been working on, and I thought I’d share it. Think of this as a teaser of what’s to come eventually. I’ll hold off posting anything more until I’m finished the entire fic (tentatively 12 chapters and an Epilogue), and then I’ll roll them all out in sequence. Unfortunately, I fear that this will not be for a long while. Still, I hope you like this chapter, and here’s hoping it sets the stage effectively.
> 
> This fic is in the same AU as Exposure, and is a direct sequel to A Perfect Pines Christmas, starting off just a short time after the events of that story. Reading both of those before diving in here is not a requirement, but it would be helpful.
> 
> Non-graphic smut is alluded to here, but the remainder of this fic will definitely be NSFW.

## March 2017

Lunch period was drawing to a close at Piedmont High School. The atmosphere was one of excitement and anticipation, typical for a Friday afternoon. Students reluctantly put down their phones and parted ways with friends, scurrying in different directions into hallways that were steadily filling up. There was just one more class left until the weekend.

Dipper Pines had just come from his locker, and was threading his way through the corridors teeming with teenage humanity, heading towards his senior Honors Physics class. He was approaching the classroom door when he heard a familiar screech, rapidly approaching from behind him.

“ _Diiiiiiiiiiiiiii … pperrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!_ ”

He grinned and stepped to the side of the door, getting himself out of the way of his classmates.before turning in time to face his twin sister Mabel, who was rapidly barrelling down on him.

The teenage girl’s long hair billowed out behind her as she practically sprinted towards her brother, flagrantly in violation of school rules and common sense. She had to jump and spin to try and get out of the way of a younger student unlucky enough to step into her path, causing her to crash into Dipper clumsily. He caught her before she could tumble to the floor. “Sorry!” she shouted to the startled freshman boy. “Sorry, Bro!” she exclaimed frantically to Dipper.

Few other students took much notice of the commotion. After nearly four years, stories of Mabel’s over-the-top displays of exuberance were the stuff of legend in the school and from a distance this show of shameless excitement appeared tame by her standards.

Dipper, though, could see in her eyes that this was not a routine “Mabel Moment”. She was clutching her phone tightly and waving it in his face. “It’s here!” she panted urgently. “The email from CalArts just came! Oh my gosh Dip it’s here!”

“Oh man!” Dipper held Mabel by her forearms to try to contain her quivering. “Did they say yes? Were you accepted?”

Her eyes and mouth both widened maniacally. “I don’t know yet! I didn’t open the message!” she squealed. “I didn’t want to open it without you here! I’m so scared! What if I didn’t get in?”

Dipper was well practiced in suppressing his urge to hold and embrace Mabel. In times of stress and excitement, it had always been perfectly normal for both of them as kids to express support for one another through close, physical touches. Holding hands, and even hugging one another, came naturally to them, and the instinct hadn’t faded as the years passed. But as they grew into adolescence, the twins had to learn to force down their urges to be touchy in that sort of way out in public. It was necessary because the odd appearance of affection and closeness between siblings would attract unwanted attention from everyone else. The last thing they needed was suspicion and whispers that the Pines twins were doing a lot more together than a brother and sister were supposed to do. It would be very damaging for “twincest” rumours about them to start circulating around the school.

Particularly because such rumours would be entirely true.

For over a year and a half, since the summer prior to their junior year, the Pines twins had quietly been connected on a romantic level, emotionally and physically. In the privacy of their home, they could freely complete each other. But elsewhere, they obviously had to be much more careful.

Dipper pulled his bouncing sister away from the classroom door until they were several yards away, standing next to a line of lockers. Students continued to hurry past them, but no one was stopping to listen to them.

“Mabel, you _can’t_ open that message! Not now!” he muttered sharply, trying to be quiet without _looking_ like he was trying to be quiet. He pushed Mabel’s arms down so that she couldn’t look at her phone’s screen.

“ _Whaaat?!_ ” she whined in sincere confusion. “I _have_ to! _You_ didn’t wait when you got _your_ acceptance email a few days ago!”

“Think about it!” Dipper fired back, desperately trying to signal to Mabel that she needed to calm down. “This is the moment we find out if-” he took a fast glance around it make sure they were not being listened to and lowered his voice, “... if we’ll be together in college. This can only go one of two ways. If you _didn’t_ get in, that’ll be awful, we’ll both be really sad, and I’ll have to hug and kiss you right here in front of everybody. But if you _did_ get in, that’ll be _great_ , we’ll both be really happy, _and I’ll have to hug and kiss you right here in front of everybody!”_ He leaned in, staring directly into Mabel’s eyes for understanding. “You see the problem?”

Mabel’s expression was a combination of grudging understanding of her brother’s logic and indignant outrage at the injustice of her current plight. “Dipper, if I don’t read it, how the _heckity-_ heck am I going to get through the next class?”

Dipper was genuinely sympathetic. He really wanted to know as well, but he also knew how emotional both of them were going to be. This just wasn’t the right place or time. “Mabes ....”

“I’m _serious!_ ” she cried. “I’ve got an hour and a half of Statistics, man! _Statistics!_ Especially in that class, I _can’t_ last that long without looking! I have to know!”

The crowds of fellow teenagers were thinning out, the remaining students moving swiftly past them. Dipper glanced at his watch. Smiling grimly to himself, he stared at the floor for a long moment.

“So what are we doing?” Mabel complained.

After several more seconds, Dipper lifted his face, looking back at Mabel with a set jaw and apologetic mischief in his eyes. “We go to our classes, and then we read the email after school,” he replied coyly. Then he snatched the phone from Mabel’s hand and bolted for his classroom door a few yards away. Before Mabel could recover, he was through the door at precisely the moment the bell started ringing. “Sorry!” he called back his sister, and then he was safely inside before Mabel’s fingers could grab hold of him.

“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you, Mr. Pines?” his teacher observed dryly.

“Sorry,” Dipper said again, hurrying quickly to his desk. Slipping into his seat, he noticed Mabel continuing to hover menacingly in the open doorway, and suspected the apoplectic expression of rage on her face was at least partially genuine. The rest of the students in Physics class giggled at Dipper’s notorious twin as he grinned and waved, letting her see him slip her phone into his backpack.

Dipper’s physics teacher was known for his sardonic attitude. He opened his arms in a grand, welcoming gesture to the immobile teenager standing in the doorway of his classroom. “Will you be joining us as well, Miss Pines?” he deadpanned.

“No sir,” she grumbled in reply, ignoring the snickers of amusement from Dipper’s classmates. Shooting her twin an over-exaggerated look of intent to exact vengeance, she marched off in a huff, now late for her class.

* * *

 

By the time school let out, Mabel’s vengeance-seeking impulses had calmed down to the point that Dipper only received a sharp punch on the arm for his insolent behavior. She allowed her phone to remain securely in Dipper’s book bag, away from temptation, as they hurried out the doors of the school and onto Magnolia Avenue.

They headed home from Piedmont’s town center as quickly as they could, sprinting through the winding streets and paths of the middle-to-upperclass neighborhoods. The route home from school was uphill virtually the entire way, a fact which Mabel complained about more than once between labored gasps for air. But the urgency of the moment spurred her on, and Dipper struggled to keep up with her as cool spring temperatures helped to offset the sweat they built up.

They were panting heavily as Mabel waved the white ceramic band on her ring finger over the front door lock. It beeped and the deadbolt slid open, allowing Mabel to stumble over the threshold and into the foyer. Dipper followed, dropping his backpack off of his shoulder to the floor.

A voice called out from the home office at the back of the house. “Is that you, kids?”

“... Yeah … Dad! ...” Dipper gasped back, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

Their father’s job in the IT department of a San Francisco tech firm often allowed him to work remotely, so it was not unusual for him to be home on a weekday. “What’s with all the huffing and puffing?” he asked. He was probably still sitting at his desk, but could obviously hear the twins’ struggles to regain their breath.

“... CalArts … decision … need to read ...” Mabel panted loudly in reply.

After fishing Mabel's phone from his backpack, Dipper staggered into the adjacent living room and collapsed onto the sofa. Mabel wearily took the phone from Dipper as she flopped down unceremoniously beside him, unlocking the screen. Dipper’s attention didn’t leave the device in Mabel’s hands as she switched to her email app.

Her gaze was fixed on the screen, an unopened message from “California Institute of the Arts - Department of Admissions” at the top of the inbox. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” she repeated over and over, almost as a mantra. She continued to breathe hard, now seemingly more out of panic than exhaustion. Holding a shaking finger over the message, twice she brought her finger to within a millimeter of the surface of her phone’s screen, only to pull it back.

“Aaaaaaaaagh!” she finally screamed. “I can’t do it! .... Dip, please …” she put a palm over her eyes as she handed the phone over. “Can you just … just read it! Please!!” Dipper took the phone gently, then tapped the message. Eyes still squeezed closed, Mabel groped for Dipper’s free hand and gripped tightly.

For a long moment, Dipper stared at the screen in silence. Soberly, he started reading. “It says ... ‘Dear, Mabel’ …” Then his voice betrayed the smile that was exploding on his face. “‘I am delighted to inform you of your acceptan-’’”

The remainder was cut off by a loud ecstatic screech. Mabel ripped her phone back out of Dipper’s grasp and leaped to her feet. After examining the screen for a second, she screamed even louder and started jumping around uncontrollably. Dipper had also sprung up, and with a huge laugh of elation he grabbed his sister around her waist, holding on for dear life as she thrashed excitedly. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, tears of joy starting to stream down her cheeks. Dipper squeezed back, lifting Mabel off the floor and spinning her around, all the while letting loose celebratory hoots and hollers.

And then as Dipper lowered Mabel’s feet back to the floor, their mouths came together. It was a smooth and natural action, passionate and completely instinctual. Kissing one another with loving enthusiasm was exactly what their emotions demanded they do at that moment, and they happily complied with the demand.

The sounds of soft lip smacks and satisfied humming were interrupted by a soft beep. From the corner of his eye, Dipper saw his father, standing in the archway between the foyer and the living room, and let out a startled yelp. The twins both jumped from the unexpected sight of someone watching them together.

Their father had obviously been videoing the scene with his phone. He lowered it down to waist level and awkwardly kept his attention focused in the general direction of the device. “Uhhh … sorry,” he mumbled. “As soon as Mabel said what was up, I just figured your mother would want to see this when she gets home. I started recording when … you had just sat down.” He idly swiped the screen, refusing to look up. “I suppose … I can edit the last few seconds off that …” he grimaced, one side of his lower lip twitching, “... yeah ...”

The twins were blushing in embarrassment, Mabel hiding her face in her hands. Dipper began stammering in apology. “Dad, we didn- … I mean, I _didn’t_ mean … We-”

“It's okay,” his father quickly interjected with a wave of his hand, his own face a little redder than normal, as well. “Don’t worry about it. I suppose it was understandable…” he continued, a half smile twitching his cheek, and finally looking Mabel in the eye, “... given the circumstances! Congratulations, Kiddo!” He pocketed his phone and approached her swiftly with outstretched arms. “I’m so happy you got in to the school you wanted!”

Delighted, Mabel let out a high-pitched peep and hugged her father back. “Thanks, Daddio!” she cried out, obviously relieved to be ignoring the uncomfortable moment. “I would never have had such a good portfolio without my Mac and Wac!” she squealed, referring to her Apple laptop and Wacom drawing tablet she had received as a Christmas present a few months before. “You and Mom helped me _so much!_ ”

“Me too, Dad,” Dipper added as their father loosened his hug on Mabel. “There’s no way I’d have been accepted either, not if you and Mom hadn’t got me my laptop and GoPro cameras.” He smiled gratefully as his father gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

“You both deserved those things,” their father replied proudly as he stepped back, “but you didn’t get in because of them. Your portfolios were due only a month after you got those gifts, so your applications were mostly based on what you created without all the new technology. You both got in on your _own_ merits!”

The praise felt good. The twins gazed at one another fondly, then tentatively looked back to their father. It was obvious that they wanted to resume what their father had interrupted. The awkward silence that followed always happened when the Pines family had to openly address the unorthodox nature of the twins’ relationship together.

“So,” their father said finally, the natural tone of authority returning to his voice, “you obviously get to … stay _together_ now. Even after you leave home.”

“Yeah,” replied Mabel, avoiding direct eye contact while twisting a finger around a lock of hair.

She looked vulnerable, and Dipper fought down the impulse to insert himself between her and their father. When their parents had first become aware of the taboo relationship on Christmas Day more than a year earlier, their father had been initially angry enough to instill genuine fear in the twins. Enough that they immediately ran away, almost succumbing to hypothermia in the unusually frigid winter temperatures that had occurred that night. And even after all that time, even after both parents had long ago demonstrated that they could reluctantly tolerate the notion that their children were in love with each other, Dipper’s urge to protect Mabel from their father kept coming back. He hated that he still had that reaction.

“When you applied to CalArts, both of you put your names in for residence,” he said to the twins. “You still thinking that it’s a good idea to live on campus?”

Mabel shrugged. “They say the workload is _super_ heavy the first year,” she said. “If we want to get in the studios after hours, we totes have to be close by.” Dipper agreed, nodding slowly.

“You think both of you can handle that?” her father remarked, a skeptical look on his face. “Given what you guys were …” he grimaced as he waved his hand vaguely back and forth between his children, “... just _doing?_ ”

Dipper cringed. “Yeah, we know,” he admitted. “When we applied …” he looked to Mabel, “I actually didn’t think there was any chance of me getting accepted into CalArts.” Mabel sighed at her brother’s typical lack of self confidence in his artistic skills. “But now … yeah, we have to really think about how we handle this.”

“No one knows us in Los Angeles,” Mabel suggested hopefully. “Maybe we just … don’t _tell_ anyone we’re brother and sister?”

“Mabel, how suspicious would it look for your boyfriend to have the same last name as you?” said Dipper. “Or what if we accidentally slip up to someone, like one of us says something about ‘our’ parents, or ‘our’ home?”

“Not to mention that you can’t lie to the administrative staff,” added their father. “It’s a small school. There will be employees there who definitely will be able to see that you both have the same permanent address. Heck, they’ll know you have the same birthday! For someone to then see you together as a couple…” he shook his head, “... _not_ a good idea!”

“Oh, Poop-a-doop!” sulked Mabel. “I was hoping somehow that we could be, I don’t know … _free-er_ … or something!”

Dipper glanced apprehensively at his father, who had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath. After a long pause, the man relaxed and spoke up. “Look kids … even if your Mom and I are not exactly thrilled about your feelings … I hope you know we’ll stick with you, no matter what ...” Dipper felt a little surge of gratitude towards his father, and he could tell Mabel felt the same. “... but if you go to college together, and this thing you two have is going to continue, you’re not going to have a safe place like here at home to go to. Because of that, you’re going to want to take _risks_.” He gave a meaningful look to Mabel, and then to Dipper. “And when you take risks, eventually you’re going to get _caught!_ I don’t ever want to see that happen to you, and neither does your Mom.” The twins nodded gravely, thinking about how their lives would change without the sanctuary of their home to retreat to for privacy.

Then their father clapped his hands together loudly, making both his children jump. He grinned at them as he rubbed his palms together. “But that’s not going to happen until the end of the summer,” he proclaimed. “For now, my kids _both_ got accepted to their dream college, and we are going to celebrate!. As soon as your mother gets home from work, we’re all going out for dinner tonight!”

* * *

 

“It’s hard to believe we’ll still be able to stay together this fall,” Mabel hummed.

“Yeah!” Dipper sighed as Mabel rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. “I didn’t want to dwell on it, but I really thought we’d be going our separate ways after this summer.”

The twins were laying on their stomachs beside one another atop Dipper’s bed, their laptops in front of them with the letters of acceptance from CalArts on their respective screens. They had already said goodnight to their parents, after the family had returned with full stomachs from a nice celebratory meal at a local seafood restaurant. Dipper had changed into his sleeping shorts and a loose t-shirt, and Mabel had joined him in the privacy of his room after she had gotten into her own oversized nightshirt.

“I’m still mad that you got accepted before I did!” Mabel grumbled with a pouty grin.

Dipper chuckled. “I’m sure they weren’t sent in any kind of order. They said that the different departments would send out their notices on their own schedules. The Art and Technology program probably just had more applicants, that might be why they took longer for you.” He nudged Mabel’s head with his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have worried anyways. Your marks are fine, and your application portfolio was _amazing!_ ” Then he let out a sigh. “A lot better than mine, _that’s_ for sure!”

“Don’t be a dummy, Dummy!” Mabel retorted, poking Dipper and pointing at the message on the screen of her brother’s laptop. “The proof’s right there! Accepted into the ‘Integrated Media’ program! Of _course_ they loved your sample video productions! You’re gonna get so good at making your weirdness and science-y programs.”

There was a long moment of silence that followed, both twins staring at their laptop screens. Ever the worrier, Dipper was considering his and Mabel's future together. But he was also wondering why Mabel had gone quiet, as well.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asked, not really surprised that Mabel had asked the same question at precisely the same time.

They grinned at their uncanny “twinstinct” and laughed softly. But then Dipper exhaled, his smile disappearing quickly. “You know, Dad was right about how hard this is gonna be,” he sighed. “When we go off to college, I _love_ that we’ll still be together. But …” his voice trailed off and he fidgeted bashfully.

A corner of Mabel’s mouth twitched up. “But _what?_ ” she prompted slyly.

Dipper sighed. “We’ll be together, but when will we be able to, you know … be _together?_ ”

Mabel’s smirk widened. “Why, whatever do you mean, dear brother?” she asked with mock innocence. Dipper glared back, trying and completely failing to show irritation at Mabel's intentional obtuseness.

She raised a comical eyebrow. “Are you referring to how you’re going to satisfy those _nasty_ carnal desires? Afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off me?” Her face broke into an enormous toothy grin. “Oh _Bay-by!_ ” Mabel purred with an atrocious, yet still somehow sultry, British accent. “Do I make you _horny_ , Baby? Do I?”

Wincing in apparent pain, Dipper whined, “Mabelllllllll please don-”

But the homage to one of Mabel’s favorite cheesy 90s movie series would not be interrupted. Impossibly, her smile stretched even wider. “Do I make you … _raaandy?”_ Both of her eyebrows were now dancing suggestively. “ _Yeaaaah_ Baby!!”

Dipper tried to swallow down anything that might encourage the silliness to continue. “I’m just saying …  Dad had a point this afternoon! We’re basically always going to be in public! We’re even going to be living with other roommates in residence. It’s going to be hard to make sure we’re _ever_ in a place private enough for us to kiss … or even _hold hands_ ,” he said as he idly squeezed his fingers into her palm. “... let alone … _more._ ”

Mabel gripped his hand back. “But if we were to go to different schools, we’d have _none_ of each other,” she replied fondly. “I don’t know about you, Bro-Beau, but I’d rather have you close and take whatever I can get, instead of being far apart and getting nuthin’ at all!”

After thinking about it Mabel’s way, Dipper nodded. “Yeah, me too,” he admitted reluctantly.

“And maybe after first semester,” Mabel added, “if we find we don’t need to be on campus quite as much, we might get a place to ourselves. There’s a big neighborhood of houses and apartment buildings in Santa Clarita right around the campus. Maybe we could try to rent.” She pulled Dipper by the chin to make him face her. “But to start, we’ve just got to keep control of our …” she fanned her face lightly, “... _desperate longings!!! ..._ for one another.”

Dipper continued to nod slowly in agreement as he thought about Mabel’s plan. Then he smiled in devilish admiration. “Who _are_ you? You _look_ like Mabel, but I don’t think she could ever be so mature about this!”

“I’ll have you know I am mature in _everything_ I do!” Mabel replied haughtily, her expression indignant as she proceeded to place the tip of her index finger between her lips and slather on a thick layer of saliva. Before Dipper could register what she was doing, she nonchalantly inserted the moist digit into her brother’s ear. “ _Totally_ mature!” she remarked as she twisted her finger to apply the “wet willy” as deeply as possible.

“AAAAAACK!” Dipper squawked, thrashing about in that completely adorkable way that Mabel found to be so cute. “Mabel, that is _disgusting!!_ ” he cried out, unable to suppress a laugh as he clawed at his ear, while Mabel basked in the glow of her latest victory in their playful battles of one-upmanship.

When Dipper had dried a satisfactory amount of spit from his ear canal, he gave a pensive look to his sister. “So … what were _you_ thinking about?”

Mabel waved dismissively. “Ahhh, it wasn’t anything! Fuggetaboutit!”

Dipper examined her face closely. “Mabellllllll …” he accused, scolding her for obviously lying to him.

After a quick flinch of irritation at her own continued failure to fib effectively, she exhaled. “I’m sorry, Dip! I just … I can’t stop wonderin’ … you always wanted to go to a _nerd_ school. It was always your dream to go to a place like MIT, and you were actually accepted to Caltech.” She lowered her eyes. “Do you _really_ want to go to CalArts? Or did you just apply … because _I_ want to go there?”

Dipper shrugged easily. “Hey, I’ve always wanted to make a science and paranormal TV show, remember? If I can get the skills and experience to get really good, maybe self-produce my program and publish it on YouTube, get some subscribers, that’s about the perfect way to jump-start my career in that direction. I might not get the chance to ever do it again in the future.” His shrug deepened, and he grinned guiltily. “And ... the thought being able to stay close to you at the same time … I guess it was a nice motivation, too.”

His sister didn’t look mollified. Dipper realized with a start that he had pretty much confirmed Mabel's fear.

He tried to explain more seriously. “Okay … I guess I _have_ kind of changed my goals … and yeah, it’s because of you. But look, I think I can be _good_ at this program, and I think I’m going to _like_ it! And even if I’m wrong, nothing is going to happen with school that can’t be fixed. Even if I’ve really misjudged this, even if this plan is a big mistake … I can always re-apply to another school and start again with a more technical program the following year.” He leaned in to kiss her temple sweetly. “But Mabel, being near you is _really_ important to me, too. More important than _anything!_ And if I have to change my plans a bit to make that happen, then I _have_ to do it! It's a choice I'm happy to make!”

Mabel’s eyes misted over. “You sure you’re not gonna resent me?”

“How could I?” he answered without hesitation, gently taking her hand in his own and clinking his glossy ebony NFC ring onto her contrasting ring of gleaming white. Dipper’s Christmas gifts from a few months before were always on their right hands when they were out in public, but as was their habit they had moved them onto their left ring fingers at home. “You’re my Mabel forever,” he murmured quietly. “Remember?”

For a moment, Mabel could do nothing but allow the mist in her eyes to develop into full-fledged tears.

“D’AWWWW!” she finally exclaimed, flinging her arms around Dipper’s neck and pulling her face close to his. Dipper was knocked off his elbows by the lunge, and the twins collapsed onto the mattress as Mabel attacked Dipper’s mouth with her own.

Dipper happily responded, snaking his hands around his sister’s body and squeezing as he returned the kiss. As they sighed and moaned through the passionate liplock, Dipper wanted to get comfortable so they could keep stay pressed together for as long as possible. He relaxed his neck and gently guided both of them downwards so they could rest their heads on the bed.

They had forgotten about their laptops until they both bumped their skulls down onto their respective keyboards. Mabel grunted impatiently, glaring up at her screen at the “Reply-to” field on her email program, where random characters were now littered. “Ah, 'Bleeblephlepitappleschneblitz’ to you, too!” she grumbled, hurriedly pulling herself from Dipper so she could slap the screen of her MacBook down. In one smooth motion she stretched down to put the computer on the floor, then smirked and coquettishly posed for her brother, laying on her side facing him.

Grinning at Mabel’s enthusiasm, Dipper didn’t even close the lid of his own computer. He grabbed the big Dell by its front corner with one hand and swung it over to his desk, then turning back to Mabel and gently placed his palm on her cheek.

“A whole new part of our lives begins after this summer,” Dipper murmured tenderly, the smile on his face growing. “And now we know we get to do it together, same as always.” He blinked and shook his head slightly, adoration for the love of his life plainly written all over him. “How did I get so lucky to have you?”

Mabel sniffed and felt her eyes moisten, her brother’s sap never failing to turn on her waterworks. It made it hard for her to force a sassy retort. “That’s not luck,” she replied suavely. “That’s ‘The Power of Mabel’, and it works in ways you can’t imagine!”

“Yeah?” Dipper breathed, gulping as Mabel leaned forward and began nuzzling his neck. “I think I have an okay imagination!”

The nuzzle turned into a soft bite, and Dipper drew a shuddering breath as his eyes closed.

“Buster,” Mabel murmured into Dipper’s ear, “imagination is _my_ department! And I’m gonna show you a little of how my imagination works!”

* * *

 

The twins proceeded to celebrate their good fortune. Their sleepwear was quickly disposed of, and over the course of the following hour, they used their bodies to fully demonstrate the love they felt for one another. Ecstatic noises escaped from their throats, moans and cries that were stifled by each others’ mouths. They whispered expressions of love and endless devotion to each other, staring deeply into one another’s eyes as they approached their climaxes. They gave everything they were to each other, writhing together passionately, their heaving bodies merged in gentle caresses and desperate clutches. Finally, exhausted and satisfied, they snuggled together and drifted quickly to sleep, basking in the knowledge that they were free and secure to love one another, despite their taboo relationship.

The bedrooms were Dipper’s and Mabel’s sanctuaries. For over a year, their parents had allowed them to continue their affair, reluctantly acknowledging the twins’ love for one another. The conditions set for this arrangement were that the twins would always use birth control, they would restrict their attention to each other to within their home, and that for the sake of their parents they would be discreet in the house. The twins knew this arrangement was more than fair, that they were being shown far more understanding and tolerance than they had any right to expect before they were discovered. They had genuine gratitude to their parents, and never wanted to disrespect them. Because they knew that it would make their mother and father really uncomfortable if they flaunted their relationship, they always tried to be as quiet as they could be. As long as the young couple kept their lovemaking to themselves within their rooms, they knew they were safe.

Or so they thought.

On the evening of this college acceptance celebration, Dipper did one specific thing differently when he and Mabel were together in his room. It was an unremarkable action. There was no reason for Dipper to have thought anything about it.

When he had wanted his laptop out of the way and off of the bed, he did not take the time to close the lid and put it to sleep. He simply moved it quickly to his desk.

As a result, the computer was open and active, its screen facing the direction that Dipper had left it when he abruptly placed it there.

Which meant the laptop’s webcam was pointed directly at Dipper’s bed.

And as the twins made love, oblivious to anything other than themselves, the laptop’s network activity light was flashing constantly the entire time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you can see where I’m going here: this story is not going to be typical Pinecest. I will be delving into some very uncomfortable places, and I imagine this fic will not be everyone’s cup of tea. You are hereby forewarned. 
> 
> That said, I hope that you trust me that I’m going to do my best to write an interesting and dramatic story, and that my primary focus remains the incredible relationship dynamic between Dipper and Mabel. I may push the envelope, but I never lose sight of that.
> 
> I’ll keep you up to date on when I’m ready to post the rest.


End file.
